Artistry with Words
by Calex
Summary: Life of Roman. He's hot, he's young, and he's Snape's son...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. The plot is mine, hopefully. Most of the characters in this story will belong to me, though those that are recognisable belong to JK Rowling. The goddess. I only own the minority that aren't published. Damn. I guess that falling stars don't work. Sigh…

AUTHOR: Calex a.k.a. Master Aida

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an accompanying piece to Past, Present & Future. This gives the history to Roman and Snape, although you'll find out about them in P, P&H. this is more of a what's up with Roman's life before Hogwarts. But still, read P, P & H. You'll get more of an inside into how Roman interacts with everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fic starts here----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He was finally going to graduate from Salem. As the realisation hit him, a slow smile spread across his face, and unbeknownst to him, set the hearts of many of the watching females' hearts aflutter with his dark good looks and his easy, devastating smile. Roman Snape had been the object of every girl's fantasy since he hit puberty. He had been a beautiful boy and he grew up to be beautiful young man with his blue black hair that was sexily tousled and gave the impression of a just-out-of-bed kind of guy, darkly tanned skin, and gleaming dark eyes flashing hotly with either temper or passion. He had the dangerously rugged features of a man who knew about what life was going to throw to him and would handle it with incredible aplomb. He had never struggled in any of his classes and had always came top with apparently no hardship. He was liked by all the students in Salem Academy and was considered a major heart throb, plus was the captain of the quidditch team, playing as chaser. Was it any wonder that he was nominated Head Boy? 

            So Roman Ares Snape was to graduate from Salem Academy at the ripe age of 18 where he would go to one of the most prestigious Wizarding Universities in the world, where he would study Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was an irony that he couldn't help enjoying, for he had already been asked to join the staff in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new DADA teacher as soon as he graduated from the University. It was an irony because it was the very post that his father had been after for years on end. Severus Snape would indeed shit himself if he found out and that thought made him smirk.

 He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the woman approaching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and eliciting a yelp from him. The person's body shook with silent laughter as she took the seat next to him and he mock glared at her.

"You surprised me."

            "Honey, if you were more surprised, the house elves would have a huge mess to clean up," she grinned, eyes twinkling. Roman scowled at her.

            "What are you trying to say?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

            "Nothing…merely that you were pissing yourself with fright."

            "Mom!" Roman's face was horror filled and she couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped. She shook her head and ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away and smoothed the silky dark strands back.  

            "Nobody touches the hair," he scowled as the beautiful older woman threw back her head and laughed. But the ire on his face faded until it was nothing more than affection.

            "What brings you over to my neck of the woods?" 

            "I wanted to say goodbye. Before the feast starts. It'll be the only time I'll be able to in some privacy," the woman shook her head and cupped her son's face in her hands. She stared into his eyes for a long time and he forced himself to keep still. She used to do this to him when he was younger and he respected her need to do so. Finally, she sighed. "So much like your father. Out of the three of you, I would have thought that it was Lucian. But it was always you, wasn't it? You were the one who 

always was like him."    

            "God forbid," Roman muttered and glared as his head was swatted. "Hey!"

            "Show your father the proper respect he deserves," Venetia snapped at her son.

            "I will when he earns my respect!" Roman retorted. It was one of the things which the two could never agree on. No matter what, Venetia loved Severus Snape and that love left Roman quite bewildered. The man who called himself Father was a strange creature. Oft times dry and dispassionate. Cold and biting. Haughty. He was utterly formal and stiff, dressed always in thick, high necked black robes and had greasy black hair and a prominent hooked nose. Roman thanked Merlin that he inherited his mother's striking good looks, instead. But he had the man's colouring, if not his pallor. There was no mistake where he inherited his dark colouring. His mother was a red head with light blue eyes.  Craven was the spitting image of Venetia, if not for his sex. Lucian was a mix of Severus' dark hair and pale skin, and Venetia's sharp blue eyes and wide, sensual mouth. 

            The three brothers preferred the less formal muggle wear and could often be seen in jeans or shorts and t-shirts. The three played soccer and baseball, could be seen throwing a football and enjoyed going to the movies for their weekends off. They listened to muggle music, all loving rock music. It would probably give his father a heart attack, Roman thought with a snigger. His mother frowned at him.

            "Roman."

            "I didn't say anything!" he protested.

            "You were thinking about something that I'm sure wasn't very nice. And I'm pretty sure it concerned your father."

            "Why'd you marry him?" Roman burst out. Venetia looked taken aback at the question and Roman had the grace to flush. "I…I mean, the two of you are so unlike each other. Why'd and How'd you hook up with him?"

            Venetia sighed, furrows creasing a smooth brow as her expression turned pensive. She turned to her son, looked at the young man that had been borne of her and the one she loved. She tucked an errant strand back. 

            "I guess I never told you or your brothers how we met, did I? The whole stories. I wanted to bring you up normally, yet your father is away, a man you don't even like. You don't know the story of the happiest day of my life. Well, what turned out to be the happiest day of my life, in any case."

            Venetia looked so sad and guilty that Roman overlooked the fact that he was 18, head boy, in a public space and hugged his mother. When he pulled back, Venetia looked stunned.

            "Never think yourself a bad mother, mom. You single handedly raised 3 teenaged boys, a feat in itself. The fact that the 3 teenagers are myself, Craven and Lucian make it even more unbelievable," he joked. Venetia smiled weakly.

            "Thank you. But it does not diminish the fact that I didn't do my duties as a mother."

            "There's nothing wrong with your parenting skills! If we have to point a finger, point it at Father!"

            The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang in the hall. 50 pairs of shocked eyes were staring in horrible fascination. Venetia's hand had flown to her mouth and her face was a picture of horror. A red hand print bloomed on Roman's cheek and he was sitting down, completely still. His very features seemed frozen. Time seemed to stand still as it painted a horrible tableau. Finally, Venetia snapped out of it.

            "Oh God, Roe. I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean to. I just, I just. Oh God."

            "I believe your feelings are obvious in this matter," Roman said curtly, stiffly getting to his feet. "Enjoy the feast, Mother. I have packing to attend to."

            His jaw was tight and he deliberately turned his back on her and walked out of the hall, the footfalls thunderous in the silent hall. Venetia stood still, then she shook her head. Saw that all faces were on her.

            "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" she barked. The students visibly jumped and immediately turned away. But Venetia was aware of every eye on her as she walked out, back ramrod straight, head held high.

            "Roe, you can't be mad at Mom, still," Craven said. Roman ignored his brother, walking to his cupboards, immaculately folding his clothes, then placing them in his trunk. He did it the muggle way to calm him down. Work always helped. Quidditch would have been better, but he thought that he might as well do something useful.

            "I'm not mad at her. I just think it best if we didn't have too much contact with each other."

            "He's mad," Lucian confided to his brother. "He's always mad when he goes all British stiff upper lip-y." Craven nodded. Roman ignored them and carried on packing. It wasn't anger that made him slam things into his trunk, or to slam open and close his cupboard and drawers.

            "I am not mad!" he roared, finally, slamming the door of his cupboard close. The door splintered and he swore savagely. Craven raised an eyebrow and Lucian crossed his arms. Both stayed a pointed  5 feet away from their angry sibling. Roman took out his wand and muttered a charm to fix the cupboard. With a sigh, he sat down on his bed, then flopped down on it.

            "Fine. You win. I'm mad."

            "Fly. Take your mind off things. Work your anger out the proper way," Craven advised.

            "Proper way?" Lucian raised his eyebrow. "Brother dear, you're going soft." Craven looked horror stricken and Roman had to snicker.

            "Manda Hartnam's always been willing. Or Chelle," Lucian pointed out. Roman shrugged.

            "I don't feel like fucking around on my last night."

            "Roe, now YOU'RE turning soft."

            "Never that, brothers dearest."

            "Hunter's always around if you want to beat someone up," Craven offered.

            "If I wasn't the Head Boy, I'd seriously think about it."

            "What happened to that when you beat him up last week?" Lucian raised his eyebrows.

            "It was a…lapse in judgement."

            Lucian snorted. "Please. Don't think it's criticism, brother dearest. I applaud you and will forever come to your aid if you need it. Especially if it includes Hunter, my fist and his nose."

            The three brothers cracked up. Brock Hunter was the "arch enemy".  The three of them disliked him with a passion. Brock was the average American jock with his spiky blond hair, blue eyes, stocky and muscular build and tanned skin. He played beater in Thurden house. 

There were five houses in Salem: Thurden, Kialen, Sayven, Locke and Roeld. Thurden, Kialen and Sayven were named after brothers that had founded the school: Thurden, Kialen and Sayven Rockhart. Locke was named after the woman Kialen was prophesised to marry: Rachel Locke. Roeld was the name of the seer who always accompanied the Rockhart brothers: Morgana Roeld. Roman, Lucian and Craven were in Kialen, and Thurden and Kialen were rival houses. They could be described as the Slytherin and Gryffindor of Salem, although the basis and principle of the sorting was different from Hogwarts'. 

Roman smiled at his brothers. They helped him. No matter how much they  bitched and fought, the three were close. He grinned.

"Lets fly. And see if we can find that git, Hunter."

Lucian and Craven grinned.

"Way ahead of you, brother," Craven said and Lucian waved his wand. Three brooms appeared leaning against the wall. Roman cheered, taking off his robes and slipping on a Football jersey. Turning to his brothers, he grinned.

            "Let's go hunt us a Brock."

            "Hear hear!"

            The three grabbed their brooms and followed Roman to the windowsill. The took off from the window, then took a smooth nosedive down the building. Roman leaned down over his broom, plummeting straight for the ground. Several people on the ground looked up and started screaming. Roman's usually immaculate dark hair was flapping in the air and his shirt was billowing out. A look of complete relaxation on his face. At the very last moment, his face changed to that of complete concentration and he pulled hard at his handle. More screams erupted as he just managed to pull himself out of the dive.

            When he was sure that the manoeuvre had gone without hitch, he whooped. Threw up his arms and yelled.

            "Nice Wronski Feint!" Craven yelled at him. Roman grinned at him.

            "I know!"

            Roman landed smoothly and ran his hand through windswept hair. Most of the tension had left his body. Nearly dying does that to you. He felt someone approach him and turned around.

            "Nice flying, stranger."

            "Thanks." He grinned at the curvy blonde that now stood next to him. "Always good to know that you're watching."

            The blonde's lips curved. "You know I always watch you fly. You're poetry in the air, Roe."

            "You're poetry anywhere."

            She laughed, a husky laugh. "That was just corny. But thanks. You want to celebrate your last day in Salem?"

            "With you, Chelle?" he grinned teasingly. She smiled back at him.

            "Of course with me."

            "I might consider it."

            "Consider it quick. The offer's not forever."

            "I'll think about it."

            Chelle smiled and started to walk away. Roman touched his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, smiling seductively at him. Raised an eyebrow in question.

            "I've made my decision," he said and pulled her to him. His mouth descended on hers.

            "Oh, yes," she murmured just before his mouth closed over hers. When they pulled away, she smiled. "Thank Merlin the rumours were true."

            He raised an eyebrow. "There were rumours?"

            "Everything to do with you has a rumour."

            "I don't know whether I should be flattered or worried."

            "Be flattered," she breathed before she pulled him down for another kiss. 

            Above them, the two other Snape brothers were watching the activities on their brooms. 

            "Well, looks like brother found the proper way to get rid of tension," Craven commented.

            "We already knew that it was going to happen. I bet it was Chelle. Pay up, brother."

            "Dammit."

            "Language, brother. One would think you were a common cretin," Lucian said, a tad smugly as he counted the bills his brother had handed over.

            "You're insufferable."

            "_We_ are insufferable," Lucian corrected with a smirk. Craven smirked right back.

            "That we are."

            The two watched as their brother and Chelle walked away towards the mansion that they all called home.

            "Quidditch pitch?" Craven suggested innocently.

            "Why brother, isn't Thurden practicing today?" Lucian asked, equally innocent.

            "Why, I do believe you're right!"

            "What shall we do, brother?"

            "Shall we…gate crash?"

            The two smirked wickedly before nodding. They simultaneously began flying towards the quidditch pitch, robes billowing behind them.

            "Roman."

            He didn't turn around. He recognised the voice only too well. He had been trying to avoid her.

            "Roman."

            He kept on walking, increasing his pace a little. He knew it was rude and childish, but he couldn't help himself. He felt the need to lash out, no matter how small a way.

            "Roman Raquel Snape!"

            Roman flinched. She'd pulled the full name on him. She knew that he hated it and only used it in dire circumstances. So he sighed, stopped. But he refused to turn or acknowledge her in any other way.

            "Don't be like this."

            More silence.

            "Roman. I'm your mother. I brought you up better than this."

            Ouch. Another low shot. And one that he couldn't do anything about. So he turned around and looked at her for the first time in 3 days. He'd ignore her, pretend she wasn't there. He'd looked over her, around her. sometimes his eyes flicked to her, but he never properly looked at her in days. He was shocked to see how tired she looked.

            "You look exhausted, ma. You know you should sleep more."

            "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

            "Maybe."

            "Do you hate me that much?"

            "I don't hate you, Mom."

            "Could've fooled me."

            "Mom," Roman shook his head. "Don't. Not today. I don't hate you. I might be angry or confused. My pride might be hurting. But I don't hate you. Never have and never will."

            "Never say never," she said lightly.

            "Mom."

            "Right, right. Sorry. I am, though. Sorry, I mean. I didn't mean to slap you."

            "You were entitled to. I know I would've slapped me had I been in your place."

            "I…I just hate it when you demean your father. He's a great man. He deserves your respect if not your love. And I love him. I don't like him being disrespected and made fun of. I hate him being put down. He had enough of that in his childhood and from other people. He doesn't need it from his family."

            "I know. I just…I don't know him very well. And I don't know your story. I just…I just can't understand it, from what I do know." He sighed. "I'm really sorry. I wish that I had a better opinion of him. But what I do know of him really doesn't give me a choice."

            "I know, Roe. I do know that. I just…I want so much for all of us to be a family."

            "Bit hard when we're in America and he's in England."

            "Not so hard. We've got floo. But all of us are busy and…and times are hard, there. What with Voldemort's uprising."

            "I know."

            A bell rang throughout the building. Roman looked up. "Graduation ceremony. Look, Mom, I gotta go. I love you, you know."

            "I love you, too."

            "I know." He hugged his mother, hard. "I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone."

            "You're going to visit, right? You're not just going to forget all about us." Venetia sniffed. Roman snorted.

            "Fat chance. What between you and Craven and Lucian, I'll never be rid of this place!"

            Venetia laughed. Kissed his cheek. "Go. On with you. You're going to be late. I'll see you after you get back from your travels."

            "This GAP year should be good," he grinned. "I'll tell you all the gory details."

            Venetia snorted. "I'll pass. I'd probably prematurely age. Your brothers would love it, though."

            "I'm sure they would."

            "Do you really have to go sky diving or bungee jumping?"

            "Mom."

            "I know, I know. You told me this already. But it just seems so needlessly…dangerous."

            "If something happens, I'll cast a lighting charm on myself. I'll be fine." 

            "You better. I don't want to lose you, Roe."

            "You won't. Seriously, Mom. I'm not leaving you guys any time soon." He looked slightly uncomfortable. Venetia laughed.

            "Go on. I can tell this is getting too touchy feel-y for you. Go to the ceremony. Have fun. Get drunk. Sleep with a girl. Disappear on us tomorrow. I'll see you in a few months."

            "You might see me before then," he said, mysteriously. When Venetia raised a questioning eyebrow, Roman laughed. "Hell if I'll tell you what's the what. And I intend on having fun…and all the things mentioned."

            Roman managed to dodge Venetia's swatting arm and danced out of the way. He laughed and ran off in his tux. Venetia smiled softly. Her baby boy all grown up. It was hard, letting them go. She was doing a pretty good job of it, she guessed. 

            With a sigh and a last look, she went on her way back to her quarters. She snorted. All of the above indeed. That boy really was too open with her. She grinned. She wondered if she would win the bet with Craven and Lucian tonight. Let the girl be Lucille Cummins. 

            Roman carefully got out of bed the next morning. His head was killing him and he had to be extra careful not to wake his bed partner. He turned around to make sure that she was still asleep to see her looking at him.

            "Going already?"

            "The earlier I'm there, the better."

            "We'll be seeing you around?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Roman shrugged.

            "You never know. You might be lucky." He grinned. Leaned down and kissed her softly.

            "Have fun."

            "Funny, that's what my Mom said to me about last night."

            "Did you?"

            "I'm with you, aren't I?" He leaned down and kissed her again. And again. She put her hand on his shoulder, slid it up to the nape of his neck. Tangled her fingers in his hair.

            "Stay," she murmured. "Just for five minutes."

            "Five minutes?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

            "Well, maybe more." She grinned. "Consider the offer?"

            "Consider it considered," he said and she tugged him back on the bed.

            "Pay up."

            "How'd you know it'd be Lucy?" Craven complained. "I would've thought it would be Chelle."

            "Never underestimate the appeal of a girl like Lucille Cummins on your last day. Plus I over heard that Brock Hunter wanted to score on Lucille last night." Venetia grinned wickedly. Craven and Lucian groaned.

            "That is so not fair!" 

            "Mother."

            "Hey, we made a bet fair and square."

            "Withheld information!" Lucian protested.

            Venetia snorted. "Like you wouldn't use that trick on me."

            Both boys opened their mouths. Then stopped. Turned to each other.

            "Craven?"

            "Yes, Lucian?"

            "Me thinks that the woman has caught us out."

            "Me thinks so as well."

            "What are we going to do?"

            "Well, I guess we have to torture her."

            "Yes," Lucian sighed. "I'm afraid we must."

            "Don't you dare come near me."

            Both boys had identical looks of mischievous wickedness on their faces.

            Roman looked around him. That was his room. So bare and empty, now. All signs of him removed. He sighed. He'd called this place home for so many years. Now he was going. He sighed again. He walked around his room one last time, then walked to the door. He shrunk his trunk and placed it in his backpack. Picked up his broom and shrunk it as well. Placed that in his backpack. Took one last look around the room that he'd stayed in since…ever. He had been a young boy when his mother had gotten the position in Salem and they had been given rooms. Roman had stayed in his rooms, while his brothers had opted to stay with their house. So he had been there for years and years and it really was his room. And he was going to leave it. Forever.

            "Guess this is goodbye." He sighed. Then he went to the fireplace. Took out some floo powder on the mantelpiece. Threw a handful in and shouted, Hogwarts!. That was one of the changes he'd made to his plans. He was going to Hogwarts. His mother didn't know, his brothers didn't know. Best of all, his father didn't know. Well, he'd be getting to know the man better, now. A second later, he felt the sickly spinning sensation of the floo. He landed unsteadily, and when he righted himself, he saw the astonished face of a dark haired man. He smiled weakly.

            "Hello, father."

End of the first chapter. I know this one has been promised for ages, but I haven't had a lot of time. Although I have to admit that I'd actually done most of this today. The date is 10th December 2003, by the way. End of term is in 2 days!!! It's 11 pm and I'm supposed to be sleeping. The rest of my dorm mates are. So I really do have to go. Hope this is well liked. I'm not quite sure where this came from, but I've been writing for 4 solid hours. Straight. So I'm a bit knackered. 

Review…You know you want to…


	2. Errant Behaviour

DISCLAIMER: I own…hey, wait a freakin' minute. I own most of this, mwahahahaha! All that I don't own is Salem, Hogwarts and the rest of the characters that JK Rowling has created. But this is based on the Harry Potter books. Companion piece to P, P & H. It's not necessary to read that before this, though. So you're all right.

AUTHOR: Calex

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written at 23.00 of the 11th of December 2003. almost exactly as the church bells have just rung. Lets see how long _this _chapter will take in the making. 

Note to JadedRoses: Yeah, I noticed. But I've replaced the old chapter with the new one after I got your review. Note the lack of bold this time around.

General note: I realised that Roman's middle name was different in its mentioning twice in the book. Once it was Ares, the second it was Raquel. I had wanted to put Ares, but I thought that was the middle name that Tarquin had in P, P & H. Tell me which you prefer.

3rd and last note, cancel that as the companion piece to P, P & H. Mentions of that story will be in here, but no. The timelines are screwed. I've decided that Roman should be older, therefore he went to Hogwarts during the Indefinable's 6th (in Ginny and Nova's case) and 7th years (in Niall, Blaise and Draco's case). Hope it's not too confusing. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fic here-------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: Errant Behaviour_

            Two figures stood in Dumbledore's office that day, both tall and dark haired. Both wearing dark robes. Both holding the same stance, although unconsciously. Both had the same blank looks on their faces. The only difference was that one was younger.

            "Well, I do apologise, Severus, but Roman had insisted on secrecy."

            "Why?"  Snape snapped.

            "I couldn't risk mother finding out," Roman said, coolly.

            "Is this wise, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked pensively.   

            "Young Roman requested some working experience in Hogwarts before accepting our offer of Professorship, Minerva. I do believe that it is a good idea," Dumbledore said cheerfully, oblivious to the two dropped jaws that had followed his announcement.

            "Professorship?" Two voices echoed.

            "Why, yes. Roman has kindly agreed to consider accepting the place as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

            Roman had to bite back a smirk as he watched his father's gaping mouth. He desperately wanted to snigger although he knew it was highly inappropriate. He found that he quite liked the crazy bugger.

            "Roman," Snape whirled on him. "Is this true?"

            Roman bit back the scowl that wanted to appear on his face at the question. So he nodded curtly, biting back the nasty retort just lying in wait at the tip of his tongue. For one thing, he didn't want to lose his temper to this man, another thing was that he had been raised better. Lastly, he respected Dumbledore too much.

            "Yes. Professor Dumbledore owled me concerning the post a few months ago."

            "And your mother…?"

            "Doesn't know. Yet. The Professor and I don't think it's wise to tell mother, yet. We don't know how she'll react."

            "Albus!" Now Snape whirled to face Dumbledore. "You cannot be serious. You know how Venetia can be, she's your Granddaughter!"

            "I'm quite aware, Severus. But she's also a level headed woman-"

            Roman covered a snort.

            "-she'll understand."

            "Severus is right, Albus. I really do not think that this is wise."

            "It is Roman's decision. It is, after all, his life that this is concerning."

            Three pairs of eyes turned to him. He blinked. Whoa. That was disconcerting. One pair of twinkling blue eyes, one pair of sharp green eyes and one pair of snapping dark eyes. He smirked.

            "I'd rather mom didn't know, at the moment."

            Snape swore under his breath. "Roman, you cannot be serious! You should know what your mother's like!"

            "I am aware. I'm more aware of it than you are, at any case!" he spat out. Oh dear, and he was so good, not snapping at him for nearly an hour. Snape snr.'s normally sallow face turned positively ashen at that retort. Well, good. He deserved it. And it was true. He'd never been around for any of them. However, Dumbledore's disapproving look was making him uncomfortable.

            "Right. You're right, of course," Snape laughed shortly. "The sad state that has turned into when I don't know my own wife. Or my children. If you don't mind, Albus, I have a class of 5th years to teach."

            With a curt nod to the rest of the room, Snape left in a billow of black robes. Roman couldn't make himself meet any of their eyes. Somehow, doing that didn't feel as good as he'd imagined.

            "You are not a bad person, Roman. That has just proved it," Dumbledore said, quietly. "I realise there must be…difficulties in your relationship with your father, but you are still family. Severus is a…difficult man. He's gone to the dark side, but he had managed to pull himself out and has been trying to seek redemption. Do give him some credit. He works incredibly hard not only for people to forgive him, but to forgive himself. He is a man who punishes himself greatly; he does not need his own family to prosecute him as well as the masses."

            Roman bowed his head. Shame filled him. He knew that Dumbledore's words were true. He really did. He hated himself for stooping that low, he had been brought up better. But it was so hard to break a lifetime of habit. He had decided to hate his father and what he knew of the man, it made the decision all the more easy. Maybe not so much, now.

            "Don't think too much of it. Merely, try to change. Be helpful, be a bit more forgiving. Your father does not seek to abandon you or your family. He has great obligations that he needs to fulfil."

            "I…I'll try," he said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. 

            "Come. Would you like to see the school?"

            "If it wouldn't trouble you, Grandfather."

            "Not at all," Dumbledore chortled. "Supper should be entertaining, tonight. It's not everyday that one gets to announce that one's Great Grandson is visiting. Or that he's a Snape."

            "You're a wicked man."

            Dumbledore twinkled. "Don't let it out, yet."

            Roman laughed, just as a knock was heard on the door. Dumbledore called for the person to enter. The heavy oak door was pushed in and a girl poked her head in.

            "You wished to see me, professor?" she inquired, politely.

            "Yes. Yes. Do come in." He waited until she had shut the door behind her to continue. "Nova, I'd like you to show this young man around the school. Do treat him kindly, I'd hate for him to come to damage so soon after visiting."

            "Would I do otherwise?" she asked innocently, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Dumbledore chuckled.

            "I think I'll refrain from answering that question, my dear. Roman, this is Nova de Mornay. Nova, my Great Grandson, Roman Snape."

            The girl's eyes widened, but she recovered with admirable speed. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Roman noted that while incredibly petite, the girl was strikingly beautiful. Dark hair framed an exotic face with large cobalt blue eyes and a lush mouth. High cheekbones and a square jaw made her seem tougher, along with the stubborn chin…and he was checking out a girl who couldn't be more than 15.

            "17, actually," she corrected with some amusement. Roman's eyes widened. Both she and Dumbledore chuckled.

            "I see that I failed to mention that Nova is rather…special. She sometimes is able to feel people's thoughts. She can guess with alarming accuracy what they are thinking."

            "Not to worry, I only use my powers for good," she said, cheerfully.

            "Hmmm…"

            "What happened to Potter, Granger and Weasley male no. 6 last week was SO not my fault!" she protested.

            "Again, that is questionable."

            "No one has any proof that it was caused by me."

            "And that, my dear, is why you are so successful with that and the countless other ploys that you and The Indefinables have cooked up."

            "Indefinables?" Roman cut in. although the conversation had been interesting. The way the two were interacting, it was obvious that their relationship was an easy one. Nova nodded and turned to him.

            "Indefinables. The name that everyone and even ourselves call us. Us being myself, Virginia Weasley, Niall O'Rourke, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

            "Malfoy and Zabini?" Roman's eyebrow rose at the familiar names. Dear God, their families were tied with his father's for Death Eater activities, though none could prove it. He remembered meeting Malfoy and Zabini. The blond was a younger replica of his father and the other described as looking remarkably like Tom Riddle. Both fully trained in the arts of intrigue and deception that Slytherin was famed for. 

            "Yes." The girl had stiffened at his tone. "Is there a problem?"

            "None. I just…recognised those names, that's all."

            "No doubt from your father," she hissed. "They are _not_ their fathers, just as I'm sure _you _are not _yours._"

            Roman stiffened. "What was that supposed to mean?"

            She snorted.

 "You figure it out," she said, scathingly. "Cause I'm not about to say something that the Professor might disapprove of."

"Such concern," he said, sardonically.

"You shouldn't expect any less."

The two were glaring at each other. Dumbledore's cleared throat made both start and turn around.

"Nova, Roman. I'd hoped you two would get along. No such luck, it seems." He sighed. "Please. Roman, Draco and Blaise are reputable young men. Indeed, they are not their fathers. Nova, let what you get off his thoughts not bother you much, my dear. He and Professor Snape have not had an easy relationship."

"That is no excuse!" 

"Nova."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll let it go and accept the fact that I don't fully understand what's going on. But you know how I am about Blay and Drake."

"Yes," he replied, dryly. "Just as, I'm sure, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mss. Patil, Mr. Creevey and Mr. Nott knows."

She just grinned. Then turned to Roman. 

            "I'm sorry." He looked so surprised that she laughed. "I'm too rash, sometimes. I know that I don't know the whole story. But I do greatly respect your father. Don't be too harsh on him, he's a good guy. Besides, who's going to be my adult partner-in-crime if not your father?"

Roman nearly choked. He heard Dumbledore strangled half-surprised half-amused laugh. With a bright smile, the girl offered him her hand.

"Let's start over. Nova Christiaan de Mornay, prankster extraordinaire. Hater of the Dream Team, member of the Indefinables, best friends with Ginny Weasley, Niall O'Rourke, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Captain of the We-Hate-Death-Eaters Club and co-captain of the Voldemort-Sucks-Arse Club."

Roman looked at her hand for a moment, then grasped in his own, grinning. "Roman Ares Raquel Snape, eldest son of Ex-Death Eater, Severus Snape. Ex- Head Boy of Salem, Ex-Quidditch Captain and Chaser of Kialen House, hater of Brock Hunter, best friends with Craven and Lucian Snape, lover of women," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted. "Guy dubbed 'The Poet' by all the girls at Salem for my, uh, Quidditch Performance."

She laughed. "Well, hello there, Roman. Lets take a look around Hogwarts, shall we?"

"With the Headmaster's permission," Roman said, nodding towards Dumbledore. The older man chuckled and waved them away.

"Go, go. Have fun. Show him around and regale him with stories about Hogwarts. Make him afraid of being the next DADA teacher."

"Righty-ho!" she snapped a salute at Dumbledore and grinned. Grabbed Roman's hand and pulled. "Come on!"

"See you at the feast, Grandfather!" Roman managed to call out before he was yanked away. Dumbledore chuckled again. Things were going to get interesting in Hogwarts, soon.

            "What do you want to look at, first?" 

            Roman shrugged. "You tell me. What I'd really like is the history of the school, or for you to tell me about the houses and the people, here."

            "Well," she bit her lip. "History, I'm bad at. I'm sure you know the story of the four founders, etc. All the other stuff is in Hogwarts, A History. Or you can possibly ask Hermione Granger. The girl has possibly memorised the whole damn book by now."

            "You don't like her much, do you?"

            "How can you tell?" she asked dryly. "Yeah. She annoys me. Greatly. It's her whole holier-than-thou attitude. Her I'm-smarter-than-you smugness. Generally, her. because that's who Hermione Granger is. Plus, I detest the Dream Team. And she's part of that."

            "You mention the Dream Team quite often. Who or what exactly are they?" Roman asked, curiously.

            "They're a who. The Dream Team's a name that Drake calls the Golden Boy of Hogwarts and his two sidekicks. Ergo, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We hate them. Well, not necessarily hate, but intense dislike. Except Gins. Ron's her brother, of course. But that twat still looks at her like she's a first year and he acts as if she still had her crush oh Harry. What a surprise to him when she started dating in her fourth year. He hadn't ever realised, stupid git. We don't like what the Dream Team represents. They're all, oh-we-are-chosen-heroes."

            "Charming."

            "Hardly." Then she sighed. "Sorry. Ranting is now officially over. As to the houses, there are four of them: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They all have house colours and mascots. Gryffindor's colours are Red and Gold and the mascot is a lion. Slytherin is Silver and Green, mascot is a Snake. Ravenclaw is bronze and blue and the mascot is a Raven. Hufflepuff colours are black and yellow and the mascot is a badger. The houses are named after the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. 

"The first years (or the few students that exchange from different schools) are sorted by way of a magical hat that is placed on their heads and sorts them into the houses in order of their potential. Each house has a criterion: Gryffs value courage overall, Slyths value cunning. Ravenclaws value intelligence and Hufflepuffs value loyalty. According to which you have the most of, or where it would be best to place you, you are sorted into that house. I'm a Gryff, but I personally think I should have been a Slyth. The hat had said that I would do well in Slytherin, but had shouted bloody Gryffindor. Gins is a Gryffie as well, Blay and Drake are both Snakes and Niall's a Ravenclaw."

"You don't seem to have nicknames for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Roman observed.

"No. I guess not. It's easier for Gryffs or Slyths. I guess. Slytherins are usually referred to as Snakes, but I call them Slyths. I guess Ravenclaw could be Raves or Ravens, but there isn't really a ring to it, is there?"

"Rave sounds good."

"Yeah, well. You sound like a Ravenclaw," she said with a grin. What being Head boy, quidditch captain and Snape and Dumbledore's granddaughter's son."

"My mom's name is Venetia Camden."

"Venetia…that's a beautiful name."

"So's Nova. It means New, in Latin."

"I'm aware," she said dryly. "Come on, I think I see Drake." 

The two had been walking in the corridors and had just gone past the dungeons. They quickened their pace.

"Drake!"

The blond haired youth stopped and turned. Raised his eyebrow at the sight of her with Roman. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms, eyes drooping low.

"Out of classes already?" she teased.

"Snape threw me out. He's in a foul mood, today."

"Yes," she looked at Roman. Then back at Draco. "This is Roman Snape."

The pale eyebrow inched higher and Roman watched the blonde take a new interest in him. He inclined his head at Roman.

"We've met."

The words were spoken lightly in the same smooth voice, but icy grey eyes were watchful and guarded. Roman nodded.

"3 years ago."

"Ah."

"You've met?" Nova crossed her arms. "You failed to mention that."

"It wasn't relevant."

"Everything is relevant to that trying child," Draco said, a corner of his mouth lifting. Nova glared at him.

"Draco Roderique Malfoy."

He winced. "I'm going to be in trouble later, huh?"

"Oh, yes."

Roman chuckled. The sound brought the attention back to him and he saw the blond's eyes become guarded again. It had softened considerably when locked with Nova's. hmm… interesting. A Malfoy with close ties. His weakness, apparently. He should've known better than to create ties with other people, the girl must be pretty special.

There was an awkward silence, then:

"So….What's up? Talk to me."

Draco and Roman looked at her, then started laughing.

"What, what?!"

"Darling girl," Draco smiled affectionately. "You do not fully see your comic, do you? I don't know what the Snape son is laughing about, but remember our little conversation a few weeks ago?"

"Let me guess, you're the type that hates awkward silences," Roman grinned. The girl nodded, grinning back.

"Pretty much. And my tactic seems to work, so I'm not complaining."

Roman laughed, a low husky laugh and at that moment, the doors opened and a surge of students came out into the hallway. Several people looked their way with interest, but Draco and Nova ignored the speculative glances. Their faces were neutral and they talked in low tones. Roman noticed a red head break from the students and head their way. The crowd seemed to part for her.

She was wow herself. Tall and slim with a tumble of red gold hair and eyes that reminded him of pools of chocolate. She was absolutely stunning, even the sprinkle of freckles on her nose was endearing.

"Nova, Drake," she said, breathlessly. "Thank God. McGonagall was acting strange in class, today. On edge. I've been told Snape's worse. What in bloody hell is going on?"

"Roman," Nova said calmly. "Meet Ginny Weasley. Gins, Roman Snape."

"Yes, yes." She waved her hand dismissively. "Introductions later. Now, tell me what you-" she broke off, turned to Roman with wide eyes. Looked him over. "Roman Snape. Oh. Right. Hello, then. I'm guessing you're the reason why the Professors are in such a foul mood."

"Most probably," Roman nodded, hiding a grin. Something about the redhead put him at ease. She seemed nice. He was jolted out his thoughts by two figures joining them.

"Snape was in a piss," one dark haired guy commented flippantly. The other nodded as well.

"I have to agree. He's in rather a piss. Hello," he said, turning to Roman. "I don't believe we've met. Niall."

"Roman," Roman returned, shaking the offered hand. Then nodded to the other dark haired man. "Zabini."

"Snape," Blaise answered coolly. "Staying long?"

"Might. Haven't thought about it, much."

"How's your mother?"

"Ma's fine."

"Good. Send her my regards."

"Will do."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Ginny and Nova looked at each other and the three boys looking stoic and emotionless. Suddenly:

"VirginiaWeasley!"

Ginny groaned while Nova grinned wickedly. The whole group turned insentience simultaneously. Roman raised an eyebrow when he saw the three figures: one a dark haired boy, the other a red head obviously related to Ginny and the last a bushy haired, intelligent looking girl.

"Nova," she said coolly.

"Hermione," the dark haired one said in a low, warning tone. Nova smiled a humourless smile and waved him off.

"It's quite alright, Harry. You had something you wished to address me for?"

"Quite," the other girl sniffed. "I dislike the fact that you're targeting us, especially so close to our N.E.W.T.s."

One arched eyebrow rose. "Targeting you?" She asked delicately. "I wasn't aware I was doing so."

"Oh, cut the pretence! We know what happened to Ron, myself and Harry last week was your doing," she snapped.

"Can you prove it?" The question was asked in a quiet tone, ever so calm. Ever so dangerous.

"No," the bushy haired one looked flustered. And angered. "And that is the only reason why we haven't reported you, yet."

"Please," Nova snorted. "I know you spoke of my guilt the moment you awoke. And I can't help but noticing…that while you're dropping your '_we'_ in quite frequently, you don't seem to be backed up. After all, they," she gestured loosely to Harry and Ron. "have been silent since you've broached the subject. As for your N.E.W.T.s," she continued over Hermione's obvious intent of speaking up. "I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, this little distraction is hardly more than Voldemort trying to kill Harry, is it now? And we all know that you three can get through that and still do your exams. Now, my dear Prefect, if you'll excuse yourself, I do believe Ron wished to speak to his sister."

"Err…right." Ron looked flustered. "Ginny. I've been trying to get hold of you all day. Have you been avoiding me?"

Ginny's blush and guilty expression condemned her of that. Blaise sighed.

"My dearest Cinn, although I find that blush of yours delightful, it does come at the most inopportune times. Do I have to continue with our lessons?"

"Not like I'd mind, Zabini," Ginny retorted tartly. "After all, they were quite…enjoyable."

Ron looked horrified at the implications, then angry. 

"Don't you dare put your filthy Snake hands on my little sister!" he roared.

"What, like this?" Blaise asked innocently, sliding his arm around Ginny's waist and cupping her arse. Ron snarled and jumped at Blaise. He sidestepped the redhead easily, pulling Ginny safely with him. 

"Temper, temper, Weasley!" he mocked as Ron snarled again and balled his fist. Ron swung at him, but Blaise ducked and laughed easily. Roman looked at the Indefinables. Nova and Draco looked amused; Niall, exasperated.

"Stop it, Zabini. Although I do share your interest in riling Weasley up, I do believe yours is bordering on obsession."

"Fancy that, Zabini obsessing on my brother," Ginny giggled. Blaise stopped and looked completely horrified.

"I do not! Am not! For one thing, I don't fancy men. For another, even if I did (which I don't!), I'd have more class. Weasley isn't my type."

"And who is?" Nova teased. Blaise paused, considered. 

"Possibly Malfoy or Niall. Although I do have to admit that that Creevey fried of Cinn's isn't too bad, either. Oh, and Roman."

"Quite a long list you have, there. Should I be worried that you'd spent time thinking on it?" Draco asked drolly.

"Bite me."

"Time, place and body part, Gaylord."

"Guys, get a room," Nova suggested. 

The Dream Team looked completely flabbergasted and disgusted. Roman started chuckling quietly. They were nothing if not entertaining. He wondered if he should be more worried that Blaise had added him to that list of males. Then again, that particular vision wasn't entirely too bad…

"Knut for your thoughts."

Roman turned and saw the littlest Weasley looking at him. He smiled, slightly. His earlier assessment was right. He did like the girl, she was sweet and nice, though he had a feeling she had a wicked streak a mile wide. She'd never survive this group otherwise. She was also very, very pretty.

"Nothing to worry about. Just thinking about your little group."

"We're special, aren't we?" Ginny grinned. "Blaise dubbed us the Indefinables and it stuck. There is no definition to what we are, two Gryffs, two Snakes and a Ravenclaw. We have our positions in this little group as well, that was what we all agreed. Nova's the strength, Draco's the cunning, Niall the brain and Blaise the light. Ironic, really. He's one of the darkest. But he is what keeps us together. We too have our frayed and difficult moments and he somehow always manages to make us smile, to make us laugh. To make us remember why we were friends in the first place. There's a story on why each of us is in this group…each story, occurrence, cements us to each other."

"I'd like to hear those stories, sometime."

"Sure. Tell me when you're free."

The two smiled at each other and only turned when someone cleared their throat. Ginny flashed them a grin.

"Sorry. We were having a bit of a chat."

"We noticed," Niall said, dryly. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. Then glanced at her brother.

"Don't be childish. I'm 17, now, not 11. I make mistakes, I know that. But then again, all of us do. Trust me in my choice of friends and companions, Ron. They haven't let me down, yet. And it's been two years. Besides, Blaise and I did the dating thing a year ago. It didn't work out. What was it that you wanted from me?"

Three jaws dropped. Roman felt like a little jaw dropping, himself. The Light and the Heart had gone out? The pure and the dark? The Prince and the Pauper? Now _that _was a development that he was sure no one would have thought to happen.

"You _dated_ him?" Ron asked, disbelief colouring his tone. Ginny nodded impatiently.

"Yes, we've been through this. I dated Zabini. What did you want from me?"

"Oh, well," Ron looked flustered. And confused. Seriously, seriously confused. He felt sorry for the guy. "Mum sends her love and says that she'll write to you, soon. She and dad are going to Egypt to visit Bill and said to tell you that he's coming back for the holidays. Wanted  to know if we're to expect Nova."

Nova, he noticed, had stood up straighter at the mentioning of Egypt. When the name, Bill, came up, a smile spread slowly across her face. At the mentioning of staying for the holidays, her eyes shone. It seemed there was something, there.

"Well…"Ginny looked sideways at her friend. "I don't know…I'm not sure I'll survive the summer with Bill and Noe being lovey dovey with each other. I mean, being single is bad enough without having to watch the Perfect Couple."

Nova pouted. "I'm not going to be 'lovey dovey', okay. To suggest such a thing."

"Umm…does someone recall last Christmas? I do believe a certain someone might recall being caught out in the bathroom, both bedrooms, in the closet, in the attic, in the garden, in the tree house, on the kitchen cabinet…shall I go on?" Harry teased. "My poor, corrupted, innocent eyes!"

Nova stuck her tongue out at him. "You shouldn't have been looking, then," she said primly. Then grinned.

"Do you blame me? William Arthur Weasley is the finest specimen of male on two legs."

"Eww…" Ron and Ginny wrinkled their noses. "He's my brother!"

"Which is too bad for you, and all good for me," she grinned. "So, please? Pretty please? With sugar on top and everything? I promise to be good."

"I don't think you're capable of being good."

"Fine. I promise to be only mostly evil. How's that?"

"Truth at last!" Ginny crowed. "Houston, we've got progress!"

            "So, that's Hogwarts. You've met the people, seen the sights, been scared out of your wits by the giant squid…oh, and been through one of the more minor confrontations between the Dream Team and the Indefinables. What do you think of Hogwarts, so far?" 

            "Cheerful, healthy. Also strangely has the unfortunate tendency of being attacked by the Dark Lord. Other than that, normal."

            "God forbid," Nova rolled her eyes. "If we're normal, I'm afraid to see the rest of the world. How do we rate compared to Salem?"

            "How about a 5?"

            "A 5?" Nova pouted. "Why a 5?"

            "Salem has my loyalty. Plus my mom's deputy head. She'd kill me if I said anything else," Roman grinned. The two of them were walking towards the Great Hall. After the confrontation, they had broken away from the rest of the Indefinables who had to go to class (Nova had been let off classes to show Roman around). Now it was supper time and the fun was just about to start. She pushed open the door and walked in. The meal had begun, so all voices stopped to turn and stare at them. Nova ignored their newly gathered attention and walked briskly to the Head Table.

            "Professor Dumbledore," she inclined her head. Stepped to the side and gestured to Roman elegantly. "I present to you, your guest. And still in one piece." Dumbledore hid a smile and inclined his head solemnly back at her.

            "Thank you, my dear. Take a seat with the rest of your house."

            Nova nodded and smiled slightly to Roman. Turned and walked to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to Ginny. She grinned, thinking of what the reaction would be.

            "Have you made your decision, my boy?" Dumbledore inquired quietly. Roman nodded.

            "I accept."

            Dumbledore smiled. "Take a seat. This should be interesting."

            Roman grinned and did as he was told. Even if the seat was between his father and McGonagall. When he was seated, Dumbledore tapped his glass. The noise gradually stopped as all turned to the Professor. He stood up.

            "Well, I'm sure all of you were wondering who that man was, and I do so hate to disappoint the masses. I know that it is quite late into the term, but I'd like to introduce to you your new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Roman Snape, my Great Grandson." He sat down.

            The hall was entirely silent. Then and chaos ensued.

Hah! Managed to finish that one in about 2/3 days AND it's longer than the last one. So, yay!!! Again, I am SO sorry for the left on bold. Note, again, the lack of bold on this one.

I rambled on, a bit, in this chapter. So here it is, might be confusing, might be good. Who the hell knows? Thanks to all my reviewers, I know there's way too much romance, but pity a girl who's a romantic at heart although she acts cynical. I do try to please. You haven't met Michelle, yet, have you? Ah, now there's a character you can sink your teeth into. Literally. =P

That's all I'm saying!

So goodbye to all ye who are reading. Let's see when the next chapter will be out.

~Calex~

Finished on the 13th of December.


End file.
